


Cold

by Nanasrbf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toh, kita sama-sama tahu bahwa sakura tidak akan mekar saat salju masih tebal menenggelamkan langkah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> kolaborasi buta takanashi misaki with nanasrbf untuk #Takaburc  
> Warning: This fic contains various slash pairs and I don’t even insert a girl. For that I deeply apologize.  
> I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would’ve been Akashi no Basuke instead.

Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Summary: Toh, kita sama-sama tahu bahwa sakura tidak akan mekar saat salju masih tebal menenggelamkan langkah

 

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cold © takanashi misaki

Warning: This fic contains various slash pairs and I don’t even insert a girl. For that I deeply apologize.

_I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would’ve been Akashi no Basuke instead._

**.**

**.**

 

[14 Februari 2014]

“Akumenyukaimu.Maukahkauja-dian denganku?”

(parah. Payah, payah, payah, payahpayahpayahpayah. Sialan)

Serentetan kata yang diucapkan hampir kurang dari satu tarikan napas. Lawan bicaraku hanya memandangku balik dengan satu utas senyum lebar dengan rona wajah memerah—masih jelas terdengar bisikan yang menyatakan semburat _pink_ yang mengisi pipi pucatnya bukan hanya sekedar efek pantulan salju. Saling bertukar pikiran dengannya selama nyaris lunas tiga kali kalender merevisi absen bilangan membuatku sadar akan jawabannya sekian detik lebih awal sebelum kedua bibirnya bergerak.

Ada sesuatu yang seolah mekar di dekat permukaan dadaku (hingga sekarang) saat telingaku mendengar dua patah kata yang diucapkannya—

Mungkin saja bila hari itu aku mengucapkan kalimat _itu_ dengan lebih jelas, jawaban _nya_ akan berbeda.

 

(31 Januari 2016)

“Maafkan aku, Kuroko.”

“Akashi- _kun_ tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula dari awal aku sendiri yang menyetujuinya.”

Sekelebat tawa lunak menyeruak,

(walau lebih terdengar seperti seolah meludahi senyap)

“Walaupun, belakangan ini Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ bertingkah agak aneh.”

“Benarkah?” punggung yang berlapis sweater _argyle_ sewarna jahe yang disela disana-sini oleh semburat jeruk dan potongan aksen madu tampak condong ke depan, kedua punggung tangan disejajarkan untuk menyangga dagu. _Pattern_ khasnya untuk menunjukkan ketertarikan.

Lawan bicaranya tertawa, menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

“Wah. Bukannya harusnya Akashi- _kun_ menyadarinya jauh lebih awal?”

“Hmm? Seingatku sejak dulu matamu memang lebih awas kalau sudah menyangkut dua orang—oh, maaf, satu orang itu dibanding aku.”

Semerbak gradasi warna setingkat dengan rambut lelaki yang tidak putus-putusnya tersenyum di hadapannya seketika langsung memenuhi wajah serupa porselennya.

“Aduh, tolong hentikan, Akashi- _kun_.” Ucapnya, dengan kedua bola mata yang mulai memencar dari atensi awal.

Akashi menghela napas, mengernyitkan alis. “Lihat, kan. Karena itulah aku harus benar-benar minta maaf, Kuroko.”

Kuroko (dengan semburat warna merah yang masih belum hilang) mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar, mempertemukan pandang dengan lelaki yang masih lebih tinggi sekian senti darinya itu.

“Bagiku, Akashi- _kun_ masih jauh lebih penting.”

Akashi balas tersenyum—pahit—dan mengangguk.

“Aku sangat berterimakasih.”

 

—23 Desember 2020

“Aku sibuk. Maaf ya.”

Padahal kantung matamu setebal itu.

“ _Meeting_ ku akan dimulai kurang dari sepuluh menit. Nanti saja,”

Padahal masih kurang dari sepuluh jam yang lalu dengan rakus kau mengorupsi jatah I.V. untuk sekian belas orang.

“Tunggu. Maaf, ada telepon. Sebentar saja.”

Nyatanya, hingga sup _tofu_ mu sedingin suhu mati di luar bingkai jendela sana, kau masih belum kembali.

“Minggu depan juga tidak bisa. Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf.”

Ujarmu dengan dingin, seluruh atensi terpusat pada tumpukan buku dan map, sepenuhnya acuh dengan kebekuan di luar maupun di dalam _mu_. Acuh pada keberadaan _ku_. Sialan, padahal keberadaanku sebegini mencoloknya, _tidak seperti seseorang_.

Tapi seperti biasa, kau mana peduli. Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkanmu coba?

Oh, mungkin formasi catatan medis di tempat tidur (reservasi khusus)mu bisa, dengan sangat mudah.

 

[14 Februari 2016]

“ _Lucky item_ mu hari ini boneka malaikat, Akashi.”

Mendengarnya, lelaki di hadapanku mengerjapkan matanya sekali sebelum tertawa. Sambil menunjuk sosok yang berjarak kurang dari sepuluh langkah dari bangku kami, ia berkata ringan, “Wah, aku malah sudah bersamanya terus setahun belakangan ini.”

Sedang yang ditunjuk mana dengar, masih betah berdiri tegak di sela antrian yang mengular hanya demi segelas minuman favoritnya di konter.

“Apa itu artinya aku akan terus beruntung setahun ini?”

Menenggelamkan _figurine_ Tachibana Kanade(*) lebih dalam di balik tumpukan buka pelajaran di dalam tasku, aku berdeham.

“Tiap hari ‘kan _lucky item_ nya ganti-ganti.”

 

—23 Desember 2019

  Pigura di meja Shin- _chan_ selalu tampak baru. Fotonya juga masih sangat bagus. Apa, jangan-jangan dia mencetak ulang foto sekaligus membeli pigura baru tiap beberapa waktu sekali? Aduh, diluar _shift_ harian yang segitu sibuknya, dia masih sempat meluangkan waktunya untuk hal seperti ini. Benar-benar orang yang romantis, dalam banyak arti.

Padahal wajahnya di foto itu jelas terlihat kaget—entah lebih kaget karena mendadak seseorang tanpa permisi mencuri potretnya atau karena mereka berdua secara kebetulan terabadikan dengan pose _itu_. Apalagi kebetulan seluruh wajah mereka jelas terbakar lensa kamera.

Aduh. Padahal hanya selembar foto, lho.

Benar-benar pria yang menyedihkan, dalam berbagai arti.

 

(31 Januari 2017)

“…benar Cuma begitu?”

“Aku tidak berbohong, Aomine- _kun_.”

“Tapi tetap saja kelihatannya tidak seperti itu.”

“Akashi- _kun_ memang ingin kelihatannya sesempurna mungkin.”

“Tetsu, ini gila, tahu.”

“Iya, aku sadar.”

“Kau diikat olehnya, tahu.”

“Iya, aku tahu.”

“Terus—“

“Aomine- _kun_ , aku benar-benar senang. Tapi bagiku Akashi- _kun_ masih jauh lebih penting. Maafkan aku.”

“Tetsu. Sebetulnya bagimu, mana yang lebih penting; Akashi, dirimu sendiri atau janji kalian berdua?”

Hening sejenak; suara tumpukan salju yang jatuh di luar kusen jendela terdengar bergema.

“Aomine- _kun_.”

Sebulir air jatuh tanpa sempat mengkristal; Kuroko Tetsuya hanya agak terlalu lambat menyadarinya.

 

—23 Desember 2018

“Maaf. Aku terlanjur menyukai orang lain.”

Sakit sekali; jauh lebih sakit mendengarnya langsung darimu daripada sibuk berspekulasi sendiri.

Sialan, padahal kupikir aku sudah cukup menyiapkan hati dengan skema dan berbagai simulasi bohongan yang hampir mendekorasi otakku lebih dari dua tahun ini.

“Begitu?”

Akting.

Memangnya ada hal lain yang bisa lebih baik kulakukan di saat seperti ini?

“Iya… maaf. Sudah cukup lama, cukup sulit menghapusnya.”

Aduh, jangan dikatakan juga, dong, Shin- _chan_.

Siapapun yang sudah masuk ke apartemenmu pasti tahu, kok.

“Haha, begitu? Yah, mau apa lagi, iya kan?”

Benar, benar, saat seperti ini harus senyum yang lebar.

Loh—aduh, kamu jangan ikutan senyum seolah merasa bersalah begitu, dong, Shin- _chan_. Apa boleh buat, kan?

“Maaf, Takao.”

 

(31 Januari 2006)

“Kuroko- _kun_ , bisa pura-pura jadi pacarku?”

“…buat apa?”

“Ini.” Telunjuk Akashi menekan dada Kuroko lembut. Bocah itu diam; memperhatikan keping _ruby_ kembar di hadapannya.

“Bukan pacar pun tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya tetaplah di sampingku, oke?”

“Walau aku punya orang yang lebih kusukai dibanding Akashi- _kun_?”

“Selama orang itu tidak lebih penting dariku. Dari utang budimu.”

“Pokoknya, tetap berada di samping Akashi- _kun_?”

“Dekat denganku. Sampai nanti Kuroko- _kun_ meninggal.”

“Kalau Akashi- _kun_ meninggal duluan?”

“Saat itu, kutukan Kuroko- _kun_ lepas. Permainan pura-puranya selesai.”

Kuroko menggamit tangan kecil Akashi, merematnya pelan. Berkata lamat-lamat dengan nada dingin;

“Akashi- _kun_ kapan meninggal?”

“Saat aku rasa sudah saatnya melepaskan kutukan Kuroko- _kun_.”

Rematan berubah menjadi remasan; bahu kecil Kuroko bergetar pelan. Padahal, penghangat ruangan difungsikan agar pasien tidak perlu kenal istilah kedinginan.

“Jangan cepat-cepat melepaskanku, Akashi- _kun_.”

 

[14 Februari 2018]

“Kudengar kau putus?”

Kau malah tertawa seperti biasanya, uap putih mengepul menari-nari sesuai ritme guncangan bahumu, menyeruak keluar dari sela jemarimu saat kau baru sadar untuk menutup mulut. “Iya. Sebetulnya sudah agak lama kami berdua mulai merenggang, tapi kupikir tidak apa-apa.” Ujarmu usai tawamu mereda.

Aku menyipitkan mata.

“Sebrengsek apa perilakumu hingga Kuroko langsung kabur dengan Aomine?”

“Ya ampun, jahatnya. Begini-begini, kami putus baik-baik.”

“Berarti, orang brengseknya Aomine?”

“Kenapa kau menyimpulkan kebrengsekan sebagai penyebab aku dan Kuroko putus, Midorima?”

“Kau tidak menyanggah pernyataanku barusan.”

“Secara implisit, iya.”

Aku menghembuskan napasku karena kesal. Berdebat dengan Akashi hanya akan membuang waktu, tenaga dan pikiran, batinku.

(Tapi, jauh lebih sering membuat candu)

“Jadi,” ujarku, dan keping kembar Akashi kembali bertubrukan dengan fokusku,

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?”

Akashi hanya tersenyum dingin. Fotokopi jawaban dan gestur dari pertanyaan yang persis sama dengan hari itu empat tahun lalu. Aku hanya menghela napas dari balik syal— _astaga, aku sungguh mencintai lelaki ini_.

 

—23 Desember 2019

“Shin- _chan_ , kau benar-benar seorang masokis.”

**.**

 

Malam yang sama, keadaan yang sama dengan tahun yang berbeda. Midorima duduk di depan perapian dengan Kuroko, Takao, Aomine, Kise dan Nijimura sebagai latar belakang.

 

“Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji?”

 

“Janji apa? mau pake kunci sama gembok sekalian biar pas?”

 

“Kita bukan anime Nisekoi, _nanodayo!”_

 

Mereka tertawa bersama, di perapian sambil membongkar beragam cerita. Midorima memandang Akashi yang tertawa bahagia, dengan tangan yang tetap merangkul Kuroko penuh cinta. Takao sadar akan satu hal, mencintai Midorima sama halnya berani masokis, berani untuk cinta mati walau tak dinotis.

 

Malam yang benar-benar indah, di pantai sambil memanggang ikan. Mereka saling bertukar cerita, hingga gulungan ombak mengantar mereka ke pembaringan.

 

.

.

.

..

[14 july 2021, pantai]

 

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan, kursi roda didorong perlahan, tongkat disingkirkan sebentar. Ketiga orang yang saling berbagi cerita, saling merasakan hampa yang mendalam.

 

“Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya, berjanji untuk mencintai Akashi Seijuurou dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, suka maupun duka, hidup atau sekarat.”

Dan bunga yang dibeli kini ditabur di pantai tempatnya berdiri. Kedua orang disampingnya melakukan hal yang sama, mengucap janji setia pada mereka yang telah berkunjung ke rumah tuhan.

 

“Takao- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_ , Tetsuya, sampai kapan kalian akan berdiri disana?”

 

Ketiganya terdiam, mata memandang lurus kearah ombak yang sempat menerjang mereka beberapa tahun silam. Nijimura Shuuzou yang menjadi perawat mereka mendadak terpaku, dihadapannya, ketiga orang yang terpuruk akan ketidak adilan dalam hidup, jatuh ke dalam laut.

**.**

**_FIN_ **

**.**

(*) _heroine_ di film mewek Angel Beats!. Panggilannya sepanjang awal seri itu _Tenshi_ , malaikat.

Iya, selesai. /kabur bareng misaki-san xD


End file.
